


Empty Spaces

by GearHead



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, So done, this virus needs to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearHead/pseuds/GearHead
Summary: Luffy knew the doctors overseas were fighting hard, trying to contain the spread of the coronavirus. However, it was proving to be tough. It had been the same way where Luffy was. He had heard of several new cases of the virus as well. He was surprised the residents in his country had not been forced back into quarantine like the residents are in Dressrosa.—Luffy and Law have been apart for months now while Law is away helping the people in another  country and all Luffy wants is to see Law.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I dd not originally plan to write this. I’ve been seeing this girl on my twitter, who lives in The UK say she really misses her boyfriend. I feel for the people in the UK, they have been forced back into quarantine before Christmas I believe and they’re still on lockdown. Luckily where I live, we are not in lockdown, not like before. 
> 
> If any of you are from the Uk, just know I am so sorry. I hope that this brightens up your days a little bit. Soon, we’ll be able to say we beat the coronavirus.

The time was just after nine pm when Luffy decided to call it a night. He was tired. Staring at a computer will do that to someone. But that is what his job required him to.

He was a very popular YouTuber, who's channel mainly consisted of gaming. He played all sorts of different video games at that point and ended up gaining a massive following on his platform and many different viewers who support him and the content he put out. He could not help but feel as though something was missing.

Well, not what. Who.

His fiancee, who happened to be a doctor, was currently overseas helping the country of Dressrosa fight a new outbreak of the coronavirus. He had been there for four months. He left just before the holidays and was still there helping the doctors fight this nasty virus.

Luffy had enough of the stupid virus. First, it came in like a wrecking ball and caused everything to shut down for months. It was not as hard the first time around because Law did not have to go away to help another country fight. Luffy had to quarantine. He could not see his friends or his brothers and it drove him crazy. Sure, they were able to do video chats but it was not the same thing. He was able to manage that, though, mainly because he had still had Law with him.

That all changed when Law came home from work one day to tell him he was going to Dressrosa. Several doctors from his hospital were sent to Dressrosa to help fight the virus over there. Law was one of them. 

Luffy understood that and he was okay with Law having to leave. He had to be. After all, human lives were on the line that required care from his genius thoracic-cardiovascular surgeon of a fiance. Four months though, was an incredibly long amount of time to be separated from his fiance and well, Luffy missed him immensely.

They have done FaceTime calls every night. Law was waking up just as Luffy was going to sleep. Law was there to tuck his fiancee in on the phone but it was not the same.

It would never be the same. Not until Law was able to come back home, where he belonged.

He missed his Traffy; that was it. He felt as though he was going crazy. He missed those golden eyes staring into his lovingly, those strong arms holding him tightly as he slept. He missed the kisses he would receive on his forehead, what he would not give to have his fiancee back home. 

Was that selfish of him?

As he said, he was incredibly proud of his boyfriend and all the lives he had saved over the course. But he cannot help the way he felt.

His phone buzzing with a text caught his attention. He leaned over across his nightstand to grab it. 

It was a text message from his fiancee.

Law: _Hey there, sweetheart. Good morning._

This man always knew how to brighten up his day. It seemed as though all the frustration he had been feeling vanished when reading that text.

This man was incredible. Luffy often wondered what he did to deserve this man.

He promptly sent a response back to Law. 

Luffy: _Silly Traffy!! You know it's nighttime here._

Which was true; it was almost ten pm, it is bedtime for Luffy. As soon as he ended the FaceTime call with Law, he would be going to sleep. Law, on the other hand, was beginning his day.

Law: _I know but it's morning for me._

Luffy: _I know. I miss you so much, Traffy._

That also meant they would not have much time to talk but Luffy would take whatever he could get, even if it were just a minute of Law's time. 

Truthfully, it was better than nothing.

Law: _I know, I miss you too. Not being able to hold you in my arms is killing me._

It was nice to know Law was feeling the same way he had been. Spending four months apart was killing the both of them. 

Luffy: _Can you FaceTime now?_

Law: _Yeah, give me a minute_.

Luffy: _KK_

Luffy would give his fiancee as much time as the doctor needed. All he needed was a minute or two of his fiance's time so he could go to bed content. He could not wait to see his fiancee's face.

It took a few minutes for Law to start calling him and Luffy eagerly accepted the call. Can you tell just how much he missed his fiancee yet? Law's face appeared on his phone's screen and Luffy just beamed with excitement at seeing his face, even if it was over the phone.

"Traffy!" Luffy all but shouted when he saw Law's face. His neighbors were not going to be happy with him but Luffy did not care. Why would he? If they knew his situation, they would understand. Besides, when were his neighbors ever happy with him, to begin with?

Law greeted his fiancee with a wave but you could tell he was just as happy as Luffy. "Hey there."

"I miss you." Luffy always had to make it known to Law he missed him, despite telling him moments earlier via text. "When are they going to let you come back home to me?"

"I miss you too," Law shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. The cases at this hospital seem to keep going up. We are trying, though."

Luffy nodded. Not much else he could do. He knew the doctors overseas were fighting hard, trying to contain the spread of the coronavirus. However, it was proving to be tough. It had been the same way where Luffy was. He had heard of several new cases of the virus as well. He was surprised the residents in his country had not been forced back into quarantine like the residents are in Dressrosa.

Not that Luffy ever wants to be quarantined again. He had been once before when the virus started to hit and it was pure torture for him. The only saving grace then was at least he still had Law with him during that. If that happened again when Law was overseas, Luffy would lose his mind.

That was not an exaggeration either.

"I still miss you, though."

"I know, I miss you too," Law told him, which he did. Law missed Luffy just as much as Luffy missed him. "Hopefully, it will all be over soon and I'll be able to come home to you soon."

"It really cannot end fast enough." Luffy rolled his eyes. He was so over the pandemic and could wait for it to end.

"You’re telling me," Law said, agreeing with his fiancee. He then smiled. "How are things? How is everyone?"

"Everyone is good," Luffy replied as Bepo, having heard his owner's voice, crawled his way up to Luffy, hoping to get a glimpse of Law somehow. It worked because Luffy turned his phone so Law could see Bepo, who perked up instantly the second he saw Law on the screen. "Bepo really misses you."

Law could not contain his laughter upon seeing that. "I can see that." He stopped laughing to address his Great Pyrenees. "Hi, Bepo-bear. I miss you too, buddy." 

Luffy then pulled the phone away so it was focused back on him. Bepo, content with the greeting he received from Law, laid on the bed beside Luffy. "He stands by the door every day, hoping every time he sees a car pull into the driveway, he'll see you get out of it." He told Law, using his free hand to scratch Bepo's head, right between the ears since he knew that was Bepo's spot. "And he's always in here with me at night."

"Well, at least he's keeping his promise of keeping you company when I'm not there." Law was not sure if Bepo kept his other promise, which was, if the situation should arise, to protect Luffy from an intruder. Law did not think it would ever come to that; Luffy was more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, Bepo was the kind of dog to cower in fear if someone so much said his name in a disappointed manner.

"So, how has your day been?" Law questioned his fiancé.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "About the same as always," he replied. "I streamed for a couple of hours today and edited some videos. That's about it."

Law could not help but frown. Law always tried his best to support his fiancé's career. He always watched any video Luffy posted on YouTube but lately, he had not watched any of his fiance's streams due to being busy in Dressrosa with the virus. Before Law would work twelve to fifteen-hour shifts but the coronavirus changed that. Law was working twenty-hour shifts now. He hardly had any days off.

"Sabo and Koala said they're taking me out for a little while tomorrow," Luffy explained. "They're taking me to Sabaody Park. I'm looking forward to it."

"That sounds like fun," Law noted, "be sure to send me tons of pics tomorrow so I can live vicariously through you."

"I will," Luffy assured his fiance, though he frowned directly after, "I'm planning to vlog tomorrow, though I'm a little sad you won't be there with me tomorrow."

Law understood completely and felt the same way. Sabaody Park was a _very special_ place for Law and Luffy. Law took him to the park on their first date and it was the same place where Law proposed to him. Luffy remembered the day like it was yesterday. Law wanted it a special day so he recreated their first date. After a delicious dinner at the Baratie, they all went over to the park. There was a water fountain as you were walking in. Right in front of that fountain, Law got down on one knee and proposed to Luffy, who happily accepted.

It would also be the first time when Law would not accompany him to the park. 

"I know, sweetheart," Law also frowned, "I'm sad about it too but hopefully, it will all be over soon and you will be back in my arms."

Luffy closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, imagining Law being home with him. He can almost imagine it. Feeling Law's strong arms holding him tightly, gentle kisses being pressed into his forehead. It felt so real but Luffy knew better. Law was a million miles away and who knew when he would come back home. 

"Sorry, babe," Law looked incredibly apologetic, "I need to get going. I have another shift coming up and do not want to be late." 

Luffy nodded sadly. He had a feeling it was coming. At least he was able to see his fiancée for a few more minutes before going to bed. He had an exciting day coming up tomorrow. He needed to get some sleep. "Okay, Torao."

"Hey, chin up," Law chided his fiance. Luffy knew if Law were there, he would have put his index finger underneath Luffy's chin to lift his head up. Law had always been so caring and gentle towards him. Luffy was beyond lucky to have him. "I'll be home before you know it."

Luffy nodded his head but Law could tell there was a lot of pain in his fiance's eyes. "Okay."

"We'll talk again soon," Law told him. "I love you."

Man, hearing those words come out of Law's mouth would always get him. "I love you too."

"Bye."

Luffy waved to his fiance one more time before he ended the call. Now that he had his video call with Law, he was officially ready for bed. With Bepo in Law's empty spot on the bed, he turned off the lights.

Luffy felt grateful he did have Bepo by his side.

He drifted off to sleep, completely unaware of the surprise that was awaiting him at the park the next day.

* * *

“Hey everyone,” Luffy greeted the camera, “Straw Hat here and today, we are are doing something different today. I’m sure you guys have noticed I’m not in my usual setting.” He flipped the screen of the camera to look at the park. “I’m in Sabaody Park now. I’m with Sabo and Koala.” He captured the married couple on video.

Sabo could not but laugh at the energetic nature of his younger brother as he watched Luffy film while he and Koala sat on the edge of the water fountain. Koala, on the other hand, shielded her face from the camera. She was not used to being caught on camera by her husband's brother, which was easy to see whenever Luffy caught her on camera. 

Sabaody Park was relatively empty. Not a lot of people are in the park.

Luffy did not mind that. That meant the wait lines were not going to be very long. He was not the most patient person. He did not want to wait long to get on a ride. But then again, there was still the rest of the day for people to come.

Hopefully, it stayed like that for the rest of the day.

At the moment, he was waiting for entry into the park. He was vlogging, as he usually did while waiting. Nothing about his outfit was particularly special. He wore a black tank top with a graphic printed on it, a pair of red capri pants that stop below his knees, and his go-to sandals. On his face, he wore his usual red face mask. He was ready to get into the park and start riding some rides. He had been looking forward to that all night.

In the parking lot, he had a couple of fans who recognized him and asked to take some pictures with him, which he did not mind at all. Luffy was more than happy whenever he met his fans in person. He was so grateful to them and all they did for him; the least he could do was take a picture or two with some of his fans. He would not be where he was, if not for them. 

It was as simple as that.

“We still have about a half hour before the park opens to the public,” Luffy explained to the viewers, even though he was only recording the video. It would be going up later.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sabo and Koala exchanging a look with one another with a smile on their face. “What was that about?” He asked, his camera pointed directly at the pair.

Koala once again shielded her face while Sabo spoke up. “That is for us to know and you to wonder.” 

“Sabooooo,” Luffy whined before he took a seat next to his brother, his camera still filming. 

“I’m still not telling you anything.” 

Luffy pouted and folded across his arms across his chest as best he could while holding his camera in one hand. “Sabo is mean,” Luffy frowned to his audience, feeling slighted at being kept in the dark. “Do you guys see that?”

“Are you even keeping that in the video?” Sabo questioned, chuckling to himself.

“Yes,” Luffy replied and playfully glared at his brother, “so everyone can see how mean you are.”

“I’m mean,” Sabo shook his head while Koala giggled into her hand. “That’s why I brought you here but okay sure, let's go with that.” 

“You’re keeping something from me and I want to know what.”

“You two brothers are too much,” Koala said through her giggles. 

“Hey!” Both Sabo and Luffy shouted in unison, which only served to further prove Koala’s point. 

“By the way, Luffy, look at who’s coming over.” Koala said, pointing directly in front of them. 

Luffy looked over and he had to do a double-take to make sure he was seeing things right. There was no way this was possible, he was still in Dressrosa. Luffy’s eyes had to be deceiving him. There was just no way. 

Except he was real and he kept coming closer. He was actually here and Luffy’s eyes began to well up with tears. 

Walking up to them was none other than Law, in all his glory. He wore his favorite yellow and black hoodie with a pair of leggings. Even though he was wearing a black face mask, Luffy could tell his fiancee was jet lagged. A long six how flight would do the trick though. 

“Traffy!” Luffy shouted, earning the attention of every onlooker in the park but the creator could bring himself to care. He all but threw his camera down before sprinting over to his fiance to properly embrace him. Nothing but pure happiness was visible on Luffy’s face as he leaped into Law’s arms, throwing his arms around his fiance’s neck. This reunion was four months in the making. 

After all, that was an incredibly long amount of time they spent apart. 

Law had been preparing himself. He had been in a relationship with this boy for three years after all. Law knew his fiance inside and out. He knew how he was going to react to seeing him so he was not at all surprised when Luffy jumped on him, throwing his legs around Law’s waist. 

“Hey, Lu.” Law greeted, softly as he stroked his fiance’s back. He could feel Luffy’s tears soaking the collar of his shirt but he could not bring himself to care. He finally had his fiance back in his arms. After four long, agonizing months, he _finally_ had his fiance back in his arms. Never had the doctor been so happy in his life. 

After what seemed like ages, the two pulled apart and Law set Luffy down on the ground. The mask covering his face was nothing more than a hindrance at that point and therefore, it had to go. Luffy could not lower the mask enough before Law, already having his mask beneath his chin, cupped his jaw with hand to lift Luffy’s face up so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. 

It had been much too long and Luffy was going to show Law how much he missed him while he was overseas. He did not care that a rule about remaining six feet apart was in effect and that if he were seen having his mask down, he could get in trouble. Why would he care? The only thing on his mind was Law. 

Everything else seemed so minuscule in comparison. 

Luffy throws his arms around Law’s neck, pulling the surgeon closer to him. Not once did they pull apart. Luffy was in heaven. He felt as though this was a dream. A dream he did not want to wake up from but a dream nonetheless. He was afraid at any second, he was going to wake up and find he had, indeed, dreamt the whole thing. 

He could feel Law’s hands on his back and that made it clear to him this was not a dream. He was not sleeping. He was really here and so was Law for that matter. 

This was reality. 

After several seconds, they pull apart. Luffy did not resist when Law pulled him closer. Why would he? He was so overjoyed and overcome with emotion the could not find the words to speak. 

Law smiled down at his adorable lover in his arms. “It is so nice to be back home,” he said, stroking Luffy’s back with his hands. “I missed you so much.” 

“Same here, Traffy.” Luffy said, embracing Law so he can rest his head on the surgeon’s shoulder. “You are never allowed to leave me again for that long.” 

“That’s a good thing because,” Law explained, pausing to look down at Luffy’s head. “I have no plans on going anywhere. I’m home now for good and the hospital even gave me all of next week off.” 

“Really?” Luffy asked, overjoyed at the thought of having the surgeon all to himself.

“Yes, really.” Law confirmed and kissed his fiancé’s temple. “I guess this means I’m all yours next week.” 

That was it. That was all that needed to be said in order to seal the deal in Luffy’s mind. Now he was beyond excited for the upcoming week.

“Luffy,” Sabo finally spoke up, holding up his camera that was still filming. The last couple of minutes being caught on film. Luffy was sure he threw his camera down when Law showed up but he was glad Sabo had it. He did not want to have to get another camera. 

The creator pulled away from Law and he took his camera back from his brother. 

“Sorry about that, guys.” Luffy said, flipping the screen so it was back on him. “But as you can see, Traffy is back.” As proof, Law came up behind him to greet the viewers, smiling for the camera as he threw his arm around Luffy’s neck and leaned in to kiss the younger boy on the cheek. Luffy closed his eyes and smiled a grin so big, it threatened to split his jaw. He relaxed his body in Law’s grip, putting his hand on Law’s arm. 

It had been an extremely long time since he felt this happy, The last time was when Law proposed to him in this exact same spot, 

“I’ll check in with you guys later, once we get in.” Luffy said, turning his camera off so he could properly pay his fiance some much needed attention.

Though the real fun would be later tonight and Luffy could not wait for that. 


End file.
